To clean under one's fingernails, individuals generally use a thin piece of metal or wood to scrap dirt from under the nail. The present invention features cleaning swabs with a novel cleaning solution for cleaning, disinfecting, and sealing underneath fingernails. The swabs of the present invention can help promote good personal hygiene as well as help prevent infections occurring in and around the fingernail. The swabs may be available (or used) in a variety of locations including but not limited to hospitals, vehicles, convenience stores, hospitality locations such as hotels and motels, nail salons, homes, work places, and the like. The swabs may be packaged in dispensers or individual packets (wrappers).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.